


Soul-Something

by Croupilaura



Category: Danny Phantom, The Flash (2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soul Mates, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Flash canon is cherry picked, I Suck at Romance, Multi, Other, Rogues as a family, Valerie gets a proper arc, Vlad gets punched in final chapters, but i try, no phantom planet, non-canon compliant, soulchildren, the Rogues are more like their comics counterparts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croupilaura/pseuds/Croupilaura
Summary: What’s worse than having your reckless nemesis as your Soulmate?Having an even more reckless teenager as your Soulchild.How was this their lives again?(The crossover soulmate au I had in mind for a while.)





	1. Bound to a Soul (or more)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An All Too Jagged Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> ‘ I’ll use you as a warning sign
> 
> That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind 
> 
> I’ll use you as a focal point
> 
> So I don’t lose sight of what I want ‘

Rainy nights were romantic.

 

Fighting your enemy-with-benefits (or whatever the heck they were now) in the said rain definetly was not.

 

 

Captain Cold a.k.a. Leonard Snart a.k.a. the-biggest-asshole-Barry-has-ever-met was being _way_ too dedicated to his villanous persona and decided to steal a sculpture. A 3 foot tall wing-shaped cristal sculpture, that’s supposed to represent someone’s Mark, worth 2 million dollars. Not exactly how a normal person would spend the night.

 

The Flash a.k.a Barry Allen a.k.a. the-most-stubborn-person-Len-has-ever-shot was 102 seconds late. Was he even _trying?_ For the fastest man alive, the Scarlet Speedster sure was getting slow. Or getting soft. 

 

Nontheless, things have gone like they usually did during the Rogue’s heist: Cold set off the alarms on purpose, Flash came to stop him, the two excanged some banner (they both enjoyed this part), then they would fight whether the statue is stolen or not (while Barry was wishing he was back at his appartment watching Netflix).

 

That’s how things were done nowadays.

At least between these two.

It was just one of Snart’s monthly heists. They‘ve been doing this enough times it became some sort of routine.

So why should this time be any diffrent?

 

For starters, it was raining. And it was dark. Like really dark. Maybe stopping to fight in the most cliche dark alley from Central City wasn’t the brightest idea (pun intended).

 

Ice cold raindrops poured down from the dark void that was the sky, while thunder echoed every now and then. The wind was almost whispering through the buildings, sending shivers down their spines. Everything was dull, like a dramatic scene from one of those bad action movies we all watched at some point. Yep. It was a storm. And a really bad one.

It was cold. He hated this.

It wasn’t so bad. If it wasn’t for the rain, he might even enjoy the temperature.

 

From there, the fight continued as normal, even though everything was kinda blurry.

Fists were thrown, the Cold Gun was shot a few times before Flash knocked it out of Snart’s grasp, and he could’ve sworn they both fell in the mud at least once.

 

Somehow, Cold’s left glove was lost and Flash’s cowl was drawn down at some point. Huh, when did that happen?

Nevermind. That gave Leonard an opening (besides, it’s not everyday that he got to see so much of Scarlet’s skin).

 

Superspeed was usefull in many fights. Reacting to your opponent’s moves before they even finished them was a decisive advantage. However, it was harder to use his speed when his opponent already knew his fighting style and had him imobilised. Phasing would be the next great move ... if he could foucus. Lucky for him, Snart always went easy.

 

But when Cold’s fist connected with Flash’s neck it—

 

 

 

Jolt

 

Hot 

 

Cold

 

Shock

 

Gasp

 

Alive

 

Everything—It was—No way—He—He—felt—this feels—it was—it was like he was being struck by lighting again—like icy cold water waking up every his neuron, every—like coming alive—he felt **_everything_** —it was—they were—no—it—impossible—nonono—Soulmates—they were— _NO_ —It was too much—Too much—

 

 — ** _Shock—_**

**_._ **

****

**_—Hot—_ ** ****

 

**_._ **

 

**_—COLD—_ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_—FLASH—_ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

**_~~—NO—~~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

—————————————————————

 

 Danny shot out of his bed with a scream, heart throbbing in his chest. 

Fear, confusion, shock, along with a feeling of wrong-ness were floating through his head, making him dizzy, yet somehow adrenaline was kicking in, preventing him to pass out from the overwelming feelings. Why was he overreacting.

But that wasn’t just his mind.

The Soulmarks—his left arm—and neck—it fely almost like they were burning, and freezing, and he felt like he just got electrocuted (again). It hurts but it also didn’t. He never experienced anything like this before.

 What was going on?!

He needed to—calm down. Yes. Calm down. Okay.

 

Deep breaths.

 

Take deep breaths.

 

Calm down.

 

Okay.

 

Okay.

 

What was going on? What just happened. Was it a ghost? Was a ghost doing something to him?

Nocturne could control dreams. Spectra could mess with your mind. Did these two team up? Was it a new ghost whose obsession was startling sleeping teenagers?

 

But...his Ghost Sense didn’t go off, right?

He felt a chill earlier because of the thunderstorm—

 

Wait. Thunderstorm?

 

The stars shining brightly on the navy blue sky, his mind unconciously recognising and naming the planets and constelations he could see through his window. Cancer. Leo. Leo Minor. Linx. Hydra. Sextans. Gemini. A part of Canis Minor. A perfect night for stargazing. Meaning...not a single cloud.

 

It just—it felt so real. Like he was actually there, doing...whatever he was doing. Wait, what was he doing?

 

Why couldn’t he remember. There was denial and shock and cold—but what was happening in that dream—was that even a dream? A vision? A hallucination? A trap?

 

He didn’t feel such conflicted emotions except for—

 

Danny’s eyes somehow widened even further, reaching a comical size.

 

Could it be...

He felt this before. Emotions that werent’t his, a constant buzz in his head with a few ocassional spikes of fear or anger or even happiness. That sometimes affected his mood.

Except this time it was like somebody suddenly turned on the volume louder, the feelings way more noticable, harder to surpress. 

Fear

 

Anger

 

Sadness

 

Other emotions he couldn’t recognise or that were too distorted to grasp.

 

He could feel them.

 

He could Feel _them_.

 

But then...if it’s that strong...that means—

 

As he quickly turned on the light, as he took one good look at his arm, at the vein-like white pattern (that wasn’t there when he went to sleep), all the doubt dissapeared like a ghost.

 

His Soulparents Bonded.

.

.

.

 

He was gonna wear a hoodie tomorrow. And for the rest of his life.

 

  

 

 


	2. Closer than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m searching for something
> 
> That I can’t reach
> 
> My ghost  
> Where’d you go?

 

 _”Soooo, how’s the Soul Hunt going”_ Tucker asked over the Fenton Phones.

”I told you to stop calling it that.” Danny said  irritated. “It’s-

 _” — misgony to use_ _a medieval age old term for a highly outdated abusive tradition after all the things the bond comunity fought to change.”_ Sam tried to complete.

”Actually, I was gonna say weird. But, no, still haven’t found them yet. Any news from Vlad?”

 

” _The SoulMatch’s not losing votes anytime soon if that’s what you mean.”_ Tucker answered. “ _On the bright side, though, we’ve been able to handle all ghost attacks so far.”_

 

That’s not good. He only had a week left to find them. After that, he couldn’t waste more time and will have no choice but go with plan C.

 

Not too long after Danny’s—after they Bonded, the Soulmatch was being put back in law. That ment 50% of the population would be forced-bonded.

At first it didn’t sound so bad. Quite helpfull, actually.

 

Except, you know, all Mates would be taken away from their homes, forced to live togheter 24/7, and share the same fate. So if one got arrested the other got the same sentence and worse, if one died (regardless of the causes), the other will be _put down like a_ _freaking animal!_

 

So yeah, _really_ helpfull.

 

If only that was all.

 

Vlad-I-hate-Soulmates-because-the-love-of-my-life-was-Bonded-to-an-idiot-Masters was sposoring it. And knowing all the things the fruiloop was willing to do, he was up to no good. Especially after the cloning incident. 

Heck, the guy even said that “ _It was such a shame the Soulmatch was cancelled in the first place. It’s not like I was going to transfer your SoulParent’s   SoulMarks to Madeline and I!Ha ha ha!”_

Crazy creep. He was such a fruitloop.

  
Team Phantom came up with three plans:

Plan A: Fight the SoulMatch SJW style and Vlad Danny style

(you can guess how well that went)

  
Plan B: Find Danny’s SoulParents and get to them stay away from Vlad’s crazy plans (and ghost minions).

 

Plan C: Pull the “daddy card” and take down Vlad’s plan from inside out in case the Match was approved (they all hoped     they didn’t have go there)

 

Anyway, Danny’s been following his Bond, drifting away from one town to another and touching strangers while the rest managed the local ghost attacks, kept his parents ( _his_ parents, the biological ones) in dark about his absence and turning the internet updite down trying to find someone with his Mark.

 

 _”Getting any closer to your SoulParents?”_ Jazz broke him out of his thoughts then added  _“Is your Bond getting any stronger?”_

_”It’s hard to tell, but it’s still the same emotions as always. I’ve been following them like a signal but, if anything, the feelings seem to have calmed down.”_

_  
“Maybe they’ve calmed down?”_ Tucker suggested.

 

The thing about SoulBonds is that they all work diffrently on everyone. The Bond can be romantic, platonic, familial—actuall, it can be any type of relationship you can think of.

 

Out of the whole team, only Tucker could understand what Danny was going through. That is when he’ll find his SoulMate. But the halfa always remembered his best friend as somewha ... desperate to find his pair since middleschool.  
  


 

Right now, all Danny had was his backpack, his friends, sone vague dreams he couldn’t remember for his life and one more week until he returned to Amity Park and switch tactics.  
  
Who was he kidding, this wasn’t gonna work. What were the odds of finding them on purpose with nothing but his Bond in such a limited time. It was stupid. He wanted to give up. But...

 But some part of his brain, the small part that didn’t think fighting ghosts several times his size and power wasn’t a good idea, wanted to meet them, his SoulP—

 

—————————————————————

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Cisco appologised to the kid that was now covered in his Flash Expresso.

 

“Argh, watch where you’re going!” the kid hissed back, making no efforts to even touch the stain.

 

”Here.” Barry quickly tried to whipe his hoodie off before the teen, Cisco noticed that it was in fact a short teenage boy, slapped his hand off with a “Hey “ then walked away.

 

”What was that about?” Caitlin .asked.

 

”No idea. Teenagers am I right?” then Cisco noticed that Barry was still looking after the teenager, who was nowhere in sight. “You okay man?”

 

”Hm? Oh, yeah it’s just ... I don’t know. That kid, he seemed—nevermind. It’s not important.”

 

”Please don’t tell me you have a third a second SoulMate. This one is bad enought.” Caitlin said half-jokingly half-exasperated. They’ve all seen how SoulMates, especially Barry, acted even before they’ve bonded.

 

”What, no, it’s nothing like that. He feels nothing like a Mate, you guys. I just feel bad that he got hurt because of us.” the speedster sheepeshly replied.

 

”Hurt?! Dude it was just a stain! When did Snart make you so melodramatic?” the engeneer muttered the last part.

 

Barry rolled his eyes while subconciosly fixing making checking out his arm to make sure the makeup still covered his Mark. The Mark that covered his right arm, chest and neck. They needde a lot of concealer for that.

 

But, for some reason, he couldn’t shake off a certain feeling of aticipation, like he somehow expected that teen, whose neme he didn’t even knew, to come back. Well, he blamed the all nighter he just pulled.

 

—————————————————————

 

That was weird. He couldn’t a new feeling that appeared. Was it the Bond? Was he getting closer?

 

Danny unconciosly fixed his fingerless glove, his long sleeve and the Spiderman bandana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven’t updated in months but, well, I’ve been busy. Anyway, I’m on winter break now do expect another chapter(s) pretty soon.
> 
> As for Team Phantom plans, well Jazz worked out their braincell until it fried itself :P


	3. Not a chapter

 Sorry guys, but I can’t write this story. Any story actually.

 It’s just, my life is giving me a lot right now and I don’t think I can work on such projects in the near future. 

Maybe someday I’ll use this account again.

 But right now, I’m leaving these stories up to adoption.

 Whoever’s interested just comment and it’s all yours. I might give you some ideas I had if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally wrote this.
> 
> The worldbuilding is pretty similar to @redhead ‘s except you’re always born with a Mark, which expands where your Soulmate first touched you. Oh, and Soulchildren are a thing (and Danny is one). More lore in later chapters.  
> Also, actual plot happends.
> 
> The first part of the chapter is supposed to be vague and blurry because it’s a dream/memory with mixed points of view.
> 
> And yes, cristal sculptures are a thing, I checked it.
> 
> There are going to be lyrics that fit each chapter. If somebody guesses all the songs (or at least most), they’ll win a gift: a one-shot of their choosing.
> 
> Btw, English isn’t my first language and I’m not really experienced at writing, so constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> More details on my tumblr @GoingtoPhlash. Ask me anything.
> 
> And @redhead, if by some cosmic force you’re reading this then ADGKFFDSSHHUYFC—HOLY SHEET YOU’RE MY FAVOURITE YOU GOT ME INTO COLDFLASH I LOVE YOU YOU’RE AMAZING!!!


End file.
